Log RP-01 03/02/12
Dimitriu Ve a noticia no jornal local e fica estarnecido com a manchete. Esmurra o balcao do bar e procra por An , que estav ali a poucos minutos, porem saira rapidamente, quando ele estava a conversar com outro jovem . Furioso olha para o pobre empregado e grita , " Seu inutil, veja aonde An esta , e peça que ela venha ao bar, preciso falar com ela, corra e urgente." Esmurra o balcao de novo e oensa, " Isto esta tomando proporçoes demasiado grandes, tem de ser resolvido tapidamente", Ouve passos na rua, e volta sua atençao para o movimento, permance sentado a espera do que ou de quem seja..... Sombras tomam conta da parte interna do bar. Dessas sombras, uma nevoa se dinstingue de todo o resto, fazendo movimentos sutis ao redor de Dimitriu. A névoa sombria parecisa estar brincando com o Ventrue que se julgava imponente, mas que nada poderia fazer com as sombras que o circundavam. Ouve-se entao ruidos vindos dessa sombra, ruidos que amedrotam qualquer um. Os Ruidos logo se transformam em voz. "Vai querer me culpar por nao saber controlar os seus ratos, engomadinho? O seu conselho nao me avisou da chegada destes. Fui informada da mesma forma que voce. Seus ratinhos de laboratorio estao no deposito do predio, sendo interrogados, ja que eles invadiram o meu bar em estado de frenesi, apos terem drenado totalmente esses falsarios." Dimitriu Ouve a voz com atençao , e sorrindo partilha da retorica, Meus engomadinhos nao, Esses sao seus , pois estao sobre seu comendo , ja que es a lider de todos aqui nesta casa, Ou sear que ja esqueceu isso que lhe foi delegado, e sorrindo continua, Bom compreendo o esquecimento se for esse o caso, ja que devemos entender que a idade passa a pesar em algumas coisas , Com isos vira se e diz. Vamos la deixar de coisas, esses imbecis que chegaram nao sao por mim conhecidos porque se o fossem estariam agora sucumbidos e nao interrogados. Se ja os tens assim descubra o que eles sabem e o porque o fizeram, Precisamos de resolver rapido. Vira se novamente para o balcao e sussura e paar de brincar de nevoeiro nao temos tempo para isso ......... Ann Marie von Schappler ainda em sua forma de nevoa, continua cambaleando ao redor de Dimitriu, enqunado pronuncia as seguinte palavras: "Sim são seus. Desconheco em meus territorios quaisquer um que nao facam parte de meu grupo e estes nao faziam e nunca fizeram parte do mesmo. Como e por que eles vieram aqui é o que estamos arrancando deles agora la em baixo. Os 'meus' nao sarem correndo por ai como 'desvairados' em frenezi, como estes que chegaram aqui. Somos bestiais, sim somos, eu reconheco, mas nao somos medrosos a ponto de nos rendermos totalmente a besta por medinho de morrer para falsos vampiros, como estes 'ratos' fizeram. Entao trate de colocar um pouco mais de tato em sua lingua, se nao quiser perdê-la, antes de falar que tenho ratos entre os meus, pois garanto a voce que ele sao apenas rato, como voce que se esconde atras do pulso firme de uma mulher. Rey Ab Alia Ratione assutada com as palavras de Ann, não esboça reaçõa alguma diante dela, pelo contrário, fica tranquila pois quando se trata de ratos, ela sabe que ta falando de suas malditas presas Dimitriu: "HAHAHHAHAHAHAH:", uma gargalhada entoa pela sala enorme de madeira do bar , era Dimitriu que se diverte com as palavras vãs proferidas pela nevoa. Irado cerra os punhos, levanta-se e com um olhar aterrador , vira para o cerne central da nevoa e caminha para o mesmo, aonde para e Diz em tom pausado mas demasiado serio. Nao me venha com conversa fiada, sabes bem que apenas com uma pessoa para esta vila, por isso nao sao meus como ja disse, e se nao sao seus sao intrusos e devem perecer mediante o erro que cometeram, sem delongas e mais palavras, E quanto a me esconder no pulso de uma mulher nao me faça rir nem ficar mais irritado pois sabes bem que minha ira pode ser muito maior, nao me provoque, e nao me escondo, apenas coloquei a voce o que me foi passado, que voce deve cuidar disso , entao faça seu trabalho e eu faço o meu, e tenha voce tento na lingua , nesse momento Dimitriu fixa seu olhar na nevoa a espera de resposta ou que a moça em questao apareça ..... Rey Ab Alia Ratione não reage, pois os fracos se vingam, os fortes perdoam e os superios ignoram. Ann Marie von Schappler solta uma gargalhada dizendo em seguida. "Voces engomados, sempre agem da mesma forma quando se sentem afrontados por alguem com o pulso mais firme que o seu, nao é? Birream, esperneiam, choram, gritam... exatamente como os fracotes que estao sob tortura em meu deposito. Ou melhor, voces tem um comportamento infantil de uma crianca que perdeu o doce... Ownnn que peninha, senhor 'perfeicao / não admito erros'. Porém esta na hora de parar com esse joguinho ridiculo e reconhcer logo o erro seu e desse conselho ao qual voce faz parte por nao ter informado ao meu Senhor, o Regente Sabbat Alex McLoug." Ann se mantinha centrada e com a consciencia limpa de que nao fez nada de errado, haja vista que os camarillas pareciam terem quebrado a sua parte no acordo ao mandar 'ratos' em frenenezi sem informar a quem estava a frente da alianca. "É melhor que reconheca seu erro, Dimitri. Não quero ter que me reportar aos outros membros, pois a ordem dos fatos indica que voces estao armando complo e nos seremos obrigados a nos defender. Isso é mais uma prova de que não somos nós os que quebram arcordos." A nevoa ainda dancava no ar, como uma fumaca negra, zigue-zaquedando pelo saguao do bar. Rey Ab Alia Ratione fica assustada diante da magnitude da ferocidade da Sabbat, e para não haver discussão, cala-se. Dimitriu franze o olho , cerra os labios, e anda alguns metros , quando de repente volta-se para a nevoa que ainda ali esta, " Ja lhe disse ou sera que e surda, nao sao meus , sao camarilas por conseguinte mas nao sao dos meus, e pelo que me foi descrito, o estado deles indica serem novos, a pouco transformados. Isso entao levanta outro problema, quem anda a transforma-los nesta vila, e deixando os assim sem qualquer indicaçao. " Para por uns segindos e volta " Qaunto a se reportar , deve se reportar sim, pois o caso nao e apara menos, pois nao sabemso quem anda a tramar tais golpes contra essa tenue tregua. , Por conseguinte descubramos tudo que pudermos desses individuos, e ja agora o que apurou sobre a autopsia do seu empregado morto, precisamos saber de td para ver o que se passa. Nao pense que esta assim tao segura, porque quem esta a fazer isso agora rapido se volta contra voces. Entao vamso agir rapido. " Dimitriu da mais uns passos e enconta-se ao balcao.... Dimitriu ja encostado vira-se para a pequena Rey e dz-lhe " Nao se assuste ela so reclama , mas nao fara nada, podes continuar "" Ann Marie von Schappler responde a Dimitriu: "Te garanto que nao sao os meus que estao abrancado dessa forma. Ate mesmo por que se fossem minhas criancas, nao estariam abandonadas. Ou estariam aqui comigo, ou estariam mortas. Nao temos piedade de fracos. Piedade é é uma pratica dos ratos aos quais voce se junta, Dimitriu. Sobre a autopsia, ate agora nada de novo. Alias, ela ainda deve estar ocorrendo ((lembre-se que por mais que estejamso ha mais de dias sem fazer RP, o tempo em RP nao é o mesmo tempo que temos vivido)) e estamos esperando pelo 'lunatico', que fora recomendado pela Srta. Denimore trazer alguma novidade, ja que ela nos garantou que ele é cliente assiduo da famacia do hospital interno ao Quartel. Assim sendo, por que nao se contente a sua insignificante ira, estampe novamente aquele sorriso sinico em seu rosto e adimita os erros dos camarillas sejam os daqui, que ficaram sem ordem por uns tempos ou os dos condados vizinho?" Ann solta uma gargalhada. Barbara Svartur sai de sua casa durante a noite. O seu destino era para a espelunca da Senhora Sombras na cidade. Vestiu um jeans, botas e uma camiseta velha manchada com sangue e usando sua rapidez chegou ao estabelecimento em questão de segundos. As portas se abriram em um movimento estúpido batendo as maçanetas nas paredes e, a vampira brujah com seu ar superior senta-se em um dos bancos do bar colocando os pés com suas botas imundas em cima do balcão. Apenas olhou ao redor, viu o movimento e perguntou às sanguessugas que ali estavam “Linda noite não? Qual o prato de hoje dessa budega, sabbath ao molho de sombras?” Categoria:Logs Categoria:Interno Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Eventos